


romeo and juliet

by Lyds73



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Aggressive Dean, F/M, Oneshot, Protective Tristan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyds73/pseuds/Lyds73
Summary: set after the romeo and Juliet preformance Tristan never got sent to military school so he did end up kissing Rory in front of Dean which does not end well after the show dean get very jealous and aggressive towards Rory
Relationships: rory and dean, rory and tristan
Kudos: 18





	romeo and juliet

**Author's Note:**

> don't own any character or main plot but changed it up a bit.

"thus will a kiss i die"

Tristan slowly lean down and place a somewhat chaste kiss on Rory's lips and then fell down finishing the play to the claps of the audience all except one, dean stood in the back of the room with his hands firmly by his side, his eyes drilling holes in Tristan's skull as his teeth ground together he was not happy that he wasn't the only one that had kissed Rory that night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

it was now a couple hours after the show had finished most people had left by now but Rory had promised to help clean up and put chairs away and because dean was her lift he stayed and helped a little. They had just finished and were walking down one of the hallways when dean stopped the pair and started to kiss Rory which she didn't mind but then he started to intensify the kiss and started to move them down a smaller hallway.

"woah hey there mister what brought this on" placing her hand on his chest to slow him down a bit.

"nothing" he managed to stutter out before kissing her again this time a little harder than the last.

pushing on his chest a little so she could talk "seriously dean what the matter"

"you love me right"

"yeah of course i do"

"then this is fine" he said as he pushed her up again the walk , putting one arm next to her head so she couldn't move away

"woah, dean maybe we should wait till we get back before you get all excited"

"nah were good here" holding her still against the wall

"dean maybe we should stop" she managed to stutter out as his lip made there way to her neck and collarbone leaving little mark on the way

"you said you love me right so we don't need to stop" 

she barely got a word out before his lips crashed into hers literally knocking the words right out her throat.

"dean stop please" she pleaded in between kisses

completely ignoring what she was saying he kissed her harder and his hands started to lift up the bottom of her t-shirt that she had changed into after the performance.

"d-dean" she tried to push his hands away but he still managed to overpower her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tristan was waiting outside the hall to see if i family were there and off course they weren't so he decided to go to a small cafe that was near school to pass the time so he didn't have to see his family he had been there a couple of hours when he decided he should probably start heading home so he left a rather large tip on the table and went to his car which was an old impala that he had done up over the last summer break as he reached in his bag to get the keys he noticed something was missing he had left the textbook Paris had lent him back at school he thought about just leaving it there and picking it up on Monday but then the thought of Paris finding out he didn't look after it popped into to his head so he got in the car and headed straight back to school.

when he pulled into the parking lot he saw a few cars and some lights still on inside so he knew there was still some people here so he got out tossed to keys into his bag and headed for the main entrance.

he walked the class room he left it in and found it on top of one of the desk he grabbed it and then walked to the door checking the time to see it wasn't that late so he decide to walk around school to kill a bit more time.

he turned down a hallway and could here voices but not what they were say so he carried on as they became clearer he could tell it was Rory but still not what she was saying.

a couple more paces down the hallway when he heard her he stopped dead in his tracts trying to listen and understand what she was saying before jumping to a conclusion.

"dean stop please" he paused "d-dean"

he could hear the panic in her voice and the fear so he dropped his bag and ran down the hallway and turned the corner to find a Rory being pinned to the wall be a very aggressive dean kissing her neck as he got closer he could she her face which was a mix of panic, fear and heartbreak.

"hey, get off her" he shouted as he ran over and shoved dean away from her so much that he stumbled backwards.

"stay out of this Tristan" he snapped as he started to square up to him

"no, i don't think i will" he said as he swung at dean causing a red mark to appear under is eye "i said get off her"

dean and Tristan threw a couple more punches most of them missing Tristan but hitting dean straight in the face after a few moments dean back of and started to walk back down the hallway as Tristan when to check on Rory who was stood frozen in place.

as dean walked he turned around and shouted "Rory" to tell her to follow him 

not moving from her place just looking down at her shoes he tried again but this time stepping closer "Rory" as he got closer Tristan stepped in between them gently pulling Rory behind him so dean couldn't grab her.

which a look of shock and disbelief he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

turning back to her "Rory" after a few seconds of her not moving she looked up at him with eyes on the brink of tears 

in a soft voice barely over a whisper "hey, hey Mary he's gone okay"

again after a short delay Rory fell into Tristan's arms as he whispered in her ear that she was going to be okay and that he would take her home. 

slowly breaking away from the hug Tristan guided Rory out the building to his car and helped her in the passenger seat as they drove Rory slowly made her way over the seat so she was resting her head on Tristan's shoulder and by the time they got to her house she was fast asleep. her mother must have heard the car as she was stood by the door expecting to see dean and Rory but was very surprised to see Tristan get out of the car carrying Rory with one arm under her shoulders and the other hooked under her knees as she curled up into his chest as they walked to the door he gave a look that explained most of the situation but he knew he would have to fully explain but for now he was to distracted by Rory he carried her all the way into her room lowering her carefully under the sheets and pulling them up to just under her neck he placed a light kiss on her forehead and turned out the light. Lorelai was sat on the couch waiting for the explanation he sat down and explained everything to the shocked and heartbroken mother ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tristan had woken up to a strange room and a very sore neck and then a remembered the night before and was about to check on Rory but as he was getting up the door slowly open to show a very tired Rory she realised who was sat on the couch she made her way over and sat down next to him again leaning on his shoulder. happily putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer but not to much because of the night before but just enough. "morning Mary"

**Author's Note:**

> i don't hate dean but i just liked the thought of Tristan being protective over her so this happened


End file.
